Insanity Is Never Boring, Zero
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: The death of one who is important causes chaos and destruction in all worlds. In this case the death of Yuuki causes war. A war that will lead to other causalities and sorrow. Who is the cause of this? It's Zero. It is Zero who killed Yuuki; it is him who starts a war. In his quest of trying to keep a hold of his sanity he ends up letting go of his everything- including himself...


**I do not own Vampire Knight...**

* * *

Drip, drip death goes. Drip, drip blood falls. Drip, drip death goes.

When will this never ending cycle stop? When no more life is out there to take? When the evil withers and the good is victorious? When I die...? Or when I am able to say I am alive?

"I'm s-sorry...Please don't kill m-"

"Don't speak." I hissed at the frightened human girl. "The end is inevitable for the likes of you." _And me._

My fangs pierced her neck as crimson liquid started to slowly ooze out. After a few seconds passed the distasteful blood filled me with life - life I didn't need but took anyways - as I saw her become pale, dying for the cause of my self-loathe. Yet another victim I have killed. Yet another grave I will make.

Lifting the lifeless human I closed my eyes and walked out to the dark of the night. What I did was heartless but made sense; what I did after was compassionate yet made no sense. A few feet in front of me there laid an opened coffin that welcomed the body I placed in it. When I closed the beautiful decorated coffin I moved the dead girl's resting place to a six and a half foot hole then started to cover her with dirt. Above the grave was a stone, a rather large stone that had a name engraved in it. The name Yuuki Cross.

"You chose the right choice, Zero." Headmaster Cross whispered to comfort himself instead of me. "If she was to be living then Kaname..."

"Don't say that name again!" My voice lowered to this growl that warned to other that name is taboo. "I will kill that beast."

"Just like you did to Yuuki?"

"Shut up!" A swirl of emotions filled my heart; sorrow, regret, betrayal, happiness and freedom. "Kaname's death will solve all of this..." I trailed off trying to convince myself that it would. I knew how much Yuki loved Kaname, how much she would do anything in the world - even if it's not in her power - to make _him _pleased. From a choice between me or him, it will always be him. Always, always, always him!

I am in love with Yuuki Cross. Her innocent, naive way of thinking that welcomes all is so intriguing, it seems to pull me into her direction whenever she gives away her kindness, even if it's not for me. The way she sees the world as untainted is so unbelievable yet I love it! She's been through trauma after trauma though nothing can force her to see that her world isn't reality. Yuuki isn't delusion but innocent; no blood can stain her eyes. No matter how much others wish for the blood too, it never does. I love her; I love how she can still reach out her hand towards me when it's known that I am evil, an undeserving creature of pure hate and destruction. Through her eyes she can still see light in me that was once there long ago but isn't anymore. How naive she is! How innocent! Its those traits of her that makes me desire a change in me - a change that I will never be able to achieve.

I love Yuuki Cross.

I really do love her.

I love her even though I murdered her.

I love her even though I'm planning to murder the one she loves most.

Oh God, promise me you won't ever forgive me for these sins.

Drip, drip my internal bleeding inside my heart goes for it rejects the blood I have drunk. Drip, drip my life goes for eyes of a thousand will be after me now. Drip, drip another victim falls. Drip, drip I will spread the words I saw.

"When do you want to tell the vampires of Yuki's death?" Headmaster Cross asked in a guilty tone. He too, have been apart of this so he too will take the blame falling down along with me.

"Do you hear that...?" I asked avoiding the topic for only a second.

"Hear what?"

"My blood drips, falling on the earth, tainting what is pure, making the world turn a shade of red. Soon all worlds will become impure by the hands of mine." My voice was nearly silent yet he could still hear me.

Headmaster Cross pretended he couldn't so he asked, "What?"

"Let's tell those _vampires _that their precious pureblood Yuki is dead when they least expect it." The word vampire rolled off my tongue as if it was a type of poison that would consume my whole being, consume all of who I am destroying what I was and leaving it to the past. This poison did all of what it was made for.

"...Okay..." Headmaster Cross replied, perceiving my tone too dangerous to argue with. "I will alert them right away." And with that, Headmaster Cross disappeared to leave Zero with his own thoughts.

Rain started to pour down on the world Zero was standing in. He hadn't noticed so he did no action to prevent himself from getting soaked.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"I don't know what is dripping anymore!" Zero yelled as his hands grabbed his head squeezing his skull, digging his fingers in his flesh causing blood to stain his hands. Feeling a pain in his brain he screamed over and over that he didn't know what was falling, what was making the 'dripping' sound. Then - as by god's power - he relaxed his hands. They fell off of his head and were now only hanging from his shoulders as if they were doll arms.

"I know what is dripping..." At the end of Zero's sentence he started to laugh uncomfortably. :It is blood!" He yelled, still not noticing that rain was falling on him.

_Yes, it is blood. _Yuuki whispered inside his head. _Blood, blood stay with me. Stay with me for eternity. Let me live, let me live. Let me live for eternity._

"Okay." Zero smiled dementedly thinking that the definition of blood was himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this! Hahaha... I was daydreaming this... What a weird day dream, right? Wellll, anywaysss, this...is... weird right? OMG I was laughing as I typed this. Laughing? Why was I laughing at this? Well, at first when I typed this I was serious, so serious. I'm usually never this serious. So during the middle of this I started laughing... I just couldn't hold out my serious for long... I blame the frog that was climbing my mirror. It was just climbing and as it was climbing it was falling, slipping downwards...but still trying to climb up... How mean I am for laughing... Anyways, this fic is going to have very sloooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooow updates (I'm guessing) because, well, as explained earlier this is serious and I'm not serious. So I will update when I'm in the mood of being serious. I AM SO SORRY (I really mean it) that my author's note is so long and it was only telling you bad things such as slow updates and... I'm very sorry. I am going to walk over to my mirror and help the frog. Bye~! **


End file.
